


Arrow

by alex_claire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_claire/pseuds/alex_claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis decides that it's going to be the very first thing he does as soon as they arrive in Los Angeles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by several lovely anonymous messages that were posted on some of the blogs that I follow. People were talking about their headcannons regarding Liam and Louis' songwriting trip to Los Angeles and I loved them so much that I wanted to write something for them. I want to dedicate this story to these people and their beautiful minds. 
> 
> First Disclaimer: This is not my idea. This story is an amalgamation of three different anon messages.
> 
> Second Disclaimer: I do not own the real people that these characters are based on.

Louis opens the door and enters the room as quietly as he can. He toes his shoes off and shuffles over to the bed and Liam’s sleeping form. His skin is itching slightly but he knows better than to scratch at the cellophane covering his forearm. He’s a bit hesitant to show Liam his latest inking because he’s nervous as to what he might say, but he knows in his heart that he’s done the right thing. He did this for Liam. His Liam. Liam puppy dog Payne, who smiles so wide at him that Louis is temporarily blinded every time. The same Liam who gets so excited at Louis just mentioning the word beach, that he bounces on his toes at the mere prospect of getting to spend time surfing with him. 

Louis crawls into the bed and turns over to prod Liam in his back. He has to do this now in order to stop his gut from clenching so he can sleep peacefully. Liam stirs in his sleep but doesn’t turn over. Louis pokes him again, this time in his side, where he knows Liam is most ticklish. Liam finally rolls over and sleepily blinks his eyes open. His nose scrunches and Louis instantly wants to kiss his squished up cheeks. He just barely manages to stop himself. Liam slowly wakes up and snakes an arm over his hips, resting his head on his stomach. 

“Hey Lou,” Liam mumbles from somewhere around his bellybutton. 

“Hi. Sorry I woke you.”

“No you’re not." He squints up at Louis.

“What’d you get done?”

Louis bites the corner of his lip.

“Why are you nervous Lou? It’s just a tattoo.”

“How’d you know I’m nervous?”

Liam gives him a deadpanned look and Louis sighs. He’s nervous, but he’s also excited. He doesn’t know how to tell him what he got a tattoo of, so he just sort of shoves his arm in Liam’s face. Liam turns in Louis’ lap and pulls his arm back to try and make out the markings. He frowns and sits up to turn on the bedside lamp so he can get a better look. Liam pulls his arm across the bed and almost topples Louis over in his haste to see it properly. Louis holds his breath as he waits for Liam to say something. Except Liam doesn’t say anything. Louis’s biting the corner of his mouth again, purposefully not looking at him, so he can’t see Liam’s face. 

“Wow,” Liam says softly and Louis feels Liam’s forefinger trace over the edges of the inking.

“I...um…don’t really know what it is Lou…is it some sort of spear?”

Louis turns to look at him. He takes a deep breath before he speaks.

“It’s an arrow Li,” he says softly.

Liam snaps his head up at Louis’ mention of the word arrow.

“What?” 

“You don’t have one.”

Liam looks confused for a moment.

“You don’t have an arrow. You belong with us Li. This is your own. To look over the four of us.” Louis nods to Liam’s chevrons. Liam’s fingers have been continuously circling around the outline but they instantly still on his forearm and his eyes go wide at Louis’ statement.

“You did this…for me?” Liam looks completely shocked at Louis’ reasoning. Louis smiles and nods.

“Oh.”

Liam looks like he might cry. His bottom lip is trembling and he squeezes his eyes closed.

“Are you alright Li?” 

“I’m fine Lou. Actually I’m more than fine.” Liam doesn’t give Louis time to think as he wraps an arm around his shoulders, hauling him over to his side to give him a hug, and places a kiss to Louis’ temple. Louis hums softly and he rests his head on his chest. 

“Thanks Lou,” Liam mumbles into his hair. Louis can feel Liam's chest expanding beneath him as he tries to take deep breaths. Louis looks up to catch his gaze and he slides the pad of his thumb across his cheek. 

“It’s just a tat Li,” Louis reasons.

“It’s more than that Lou,” he says quietly. His eyes have become darker and he’s biting his lip as he trails his forefinger under Louis’ jaw. Louis turns to kiss his hand and Liam cups his face, leaning down to brush his lips over Louis’. 

Louis whimpers softly as Liam presses his lips down and turns it into a proper kiss. Liam's rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone and he tilts his head slightly to slot their mouths together, parting his mouth around him, and Louis makes a small noise in the back of his throat. Louis traces his fingers over his collarbones as he sucks on his lower lip, making Liam sigh into his mouth. Liam’s running his tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Louis lets him in immediately. If he’s being completely honest with himself, he had kind of been hoping that something like this would happen during their trip. He had wanted to kiss Liam properly for a while now. 

Liam brushes his tongue against his, hot and insistent, and Louis’s vaguely aware that he’s moaning. Liam’s lips are soft and his mouth is warm as he licks deeper, which is having an effect on Louis’ cock, and he can feel it fattening up against his thigh. Louis’s suddenly very appreciative that he doesn’t wear pants under his sweats. His whole body shivers as Liam smooths his palm down his chest and dips under his shirt to graze his fingers along his belly just above the waistband. 

Louis’ fingers are tracing patterns onto Liam's stomach and Liam whines as he sucks at a spot on his neck. Feeling daring, Louis shifts his leg between Liam’s and pushes his thigh up into his crotch. He hears Liam let out a small moan at the action, urging him on. He rolls his hips, rubbing against him, and he feels Liam’s dick hardening in his pants. He grinds his hips forward and Liam pushes against him, pressing his dick harder into his thigh, and making Louis moan at the firm friction as Liam drags them further down the bed. He rolls them so Louis is on his back with Liam on top of him, and he’s kissing his neck as he lines his dick up with Louis’ and thrusts forward.

“Fuck…” Louis gasps as he grabs at Liam’s shoulders. 

“Why haven’t we done this before?” Liam murmurs in his ear as he grinds his hips down. 

“Circumstances. I dunno. Doesn’t matter now,” he whispers as Liam moves his hips excruciatingly slow. Louis wraps his arms around his neck and holds on as Liam continues driving his hips forward and sliding their dicks together firmly. He runs his hands down his back, slipping his fingers under his pants, and squeezes his arse hard. Liam groans as he slides down the length of his body and noses up his shirt to press hot, open-mouthed kisses to his belly. He sits back on his knees in between his legs and Louis follows suit. 

Liam’s gripping the hem of his shirt hesitantly. “Can I?” 

“Fuck, of course Li.” 

Louis’s instantly grateful that Liam sleeps in just his pants as he pulls his shirt over his head. He pushes Liam’s pants off, fumbling with the waistband in his haste to get him naked, and lies back so he can remove his sweats. Liam crawls up his body and grazes his lips across his collarbones as Louis tilts his chin up to cup his jaw. 

“What do you want Lou?” Liam murmurs into his palm. 

“You,” Louis whispers as he traces Liam’s bottom lip. His breath hitches as Liam takes the tip of his thumb into his mouth and sucks lightly.

“You’ve already got me,” Liam replies, trailing his lips down his chest and licking over his nipple. Louis whines and arches up into Liam’s mouth as he kisses further down his chest. He pinches his hip and grazes his teeth over his stomach, sucking hard at his skin. 

“ _Shit_ Li...” 

Liam’s dragging his tongue over the raised skin, soothing the spot, and he inches his lips up the inside of his thighs, his fingers digging into his hips. Louis’s already panting and gripping the sheets and Liam hasn’t even touched his dick yet. Liam suddenly wraps his lips around his cock and slowly takes Louis all the way to the back of his throat. 

“Oh my God,” Louis gasps, shivering as Liam drags his bottom lip up the underside of his cock. Louis’s watching him; absolutely mesmerized by his tongue circling the head, and his hips jerk up as he laps at the precum gathering at the tip. Louis feels his mouth tighten around him and he pinches at his hip. He's raking his hands through Liam’s hair and he yelps at the slight sting. 

“You can fuck my mouth if you want to Lou,” Louis hears just before Liam takes him back into his mouth. 

Fucking hell. Louis swears he’s just stopped breathing.

He grips the hair at Liam’s nape and slowly thrusts into his mouth, revelling in the immense heat surrounding his painfully hard cock, as Liam hollows his cheeks around him. 

“Shit, fuck, _fuck_ …,” Louis gasps as he tightens his hands and speeds his hips up. Liam moans around him and grazes his knuckles across his balls as he thrusts forward. He hums lowly and the vibrations almost make Louis come. 

“Oh holy- _yess_ ,” he hisses as Liam drags his lips up his length and licks around the head. Liam’s talented tongue is turning out to be a pleasant distraction to the incessant tingling on his forearm.

“Do you have-ah-do you have lube Li?” he manages to stutter. Liam pulls his mouth off with a pop and kisses his way up his chest to reach down bedside the bed and fumble around in his suitcase that’s wedged underneath.

“You sure about this Lou?” Liam murmurs into his chest, his lips grazing over his nipples. 

“Please,” Louis pleads. Liam raises his knees and settles between his legs as he slicks up his fingers and brushes the pad of his thumb over his entrance. He circles his finger over his hole and Louis whimpers, his breath catching in his throat when Liam slowly pushes in. He slides his finger up to the first knuckle and stills to let Louis get used to the intrusion. Louis squeezes Liam’s wrist in a silent signal for more, and Liam pushes his finger all the way in as he grazes his lips over his stomach. Louis’s arching his back as the pain quickly disappears to make way for the slow ripples of pleasure coursing through his body.

“More Li,” he whines. Liam kisses along his thighs as he pushes in a second finger. He curls his fingers and hits his prostate.

“Fuck,” he gasps and tightens his grip in Liam’s hair. Liam mouths at the tip of his cock as he works a third finger in, and Louis meets his thrusts as he tries to fuck himself down harder onto the fingers pushing deeper into his arse. Liam’s fingers feel incredible and Louis’s letting out a constant stream of curses at his ministrations.

“Jesus Christ,” Liam mutters into his hip. He pushes his fingers in faster as Louis holds onto him. Liam moves up his body with his fingers still buried inside him so he can kiss Louis sloppily. There’s no finesse, it’s all teeth and tongue as Liam smashes their mouths together. Louis pulls his mouth off of Liam to lick up his jawline and bite at his earlobe. 

“I want you to fuck me Li,” he whispers. “Please fuck me.” Liam groans into his neck and his whole body shudders above him.

“Are you sure Lou?” Louis grabs onto the back of his neck and presses their foreheads together as he looks him in the eyes. 

“Li, this is what I want. _You’re_ what I want,” he says and bites down on Liam’s lower lip. Liam whines into his mouth and reaches his hand over the edge of the bed to grab a condom out of his bag. Louis wraps his hand around Liam’s wrist and licks over his birthmark. 

“Let me,” Louis murmurs. He opens the packet, pinches the tip and rolls the condom down his length. Liam kisses over the top of his shoulder while he slicks his cock with lube and pulls Liam down on top of him. The tip of his cock grazes over his hole, making Louis whimper, and Liam’s rubbing his thumb in soothing circles on his tummy as he slowly pushes all the way into him.

“You ok?” Liam asks, kissing below his ear.

“Yeah…,” Louis sighs. “Please move Li.” 

Liam trails his mouth up his jaw and starts slowly thrusting into him. Louis groans at the movement and he can feel the immense heat radiating off of Liam. He rolls his hips experimentally and Liam gasps as Louis tightens his muscles around him. 

“Fuck,” Liam mutters, hooking his arms under Louis’ to grip at his shoulders. He snaps his hips forward, increasing his pace, and pushes into Louis harder as he drags his tongue over a spot on his neck before he sinks his teeth into his skin. 

“Shit,” Louis pants as Liam thrusts into him deeper, building up a steady rhythm, and licking over the indentations. Louis’s certain he’s going to see a massive bruise when he looks in the mirror later. His eyes roll into the back of his head at the wonderful things Liam’s doing with his hips and when he bites down on his neck again, Louis’ glad he’s on his back, otherwise his knees would have given out on him. 

Liam can’t stop touching him. He’s constantly running his palms up the sides of his thighs as he rocks into him, and he’s grazing his fingertips over his tummy and trailing the backs of his fingers down his arms, making Louis keen into his body. Liam presses his palm over his tattoo and it’s just the right balance of pleasure and pain to have Louis whimpering into his mouth. Louis feels slightly overwhelmed by Liam completely surrounding him. Every touch is leaving behind a path of goose bumps and he shivers as he feels sparks flittering down his spine and thrumming through his veins. The stillness in the air is creating the illusion of the world whittling down to just him and Liam and its making Louis feel light-headed and dizzy. 

“Ah…shit Li…right there,” he cries, wrapping his legs around him. Liam keeps muttering “ _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ ,” into his neck as he thrusts into him. Liam’s hips stutter as he tries to keep up his fast pace and Louis takes the opportunity to distract him by licking up his throat and nibbling at the stubble on his jaw. He tightens his thighs around Liam’s waist and uses his newfound strength to flip them over and he feels more than hears Liam’s startled gasp turn into a groan as he grinds his hips forward. 

“I want to ride you,” Louis pants before he bites down on the swell of his bottom lip.

“Cheeky,” Liam replies, nipping at his jawline. Louis threads his fingers into Liam’s hair and ghosts his lips over his mouth. Liam whines and chases his lips when he backs away. 

“Tease,” Liam mutters. He slides his hands up Louis’ thighs and over his arse, pressing the pads of his fingers into the grooves of his hips as Louis grinds forward.

“Oh God,” Louis gasps. He grabs Liam’s wrists and pins them above his head and speeds up his hips, moving at a frantic pace as he fucks himself down harder onto his cock. Liam’s turned his head and he’s mumbling incoherently into his bicep as Louis drives his hips down. Louis releases a wrist, grips his chin and turns Liam’s face so he can look at him. 

“None of that Li. I want to hear you.”

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Liam gasps. Louis grinds down and digs his fingers into his wrists, humming in satisfaction that he’s going to have crescent shaped marks. He silently prays that they will last for a couple of days. He wants to be able to run his fingertips over the imprints when they’re back in London, as some sort of physical way of reminding them both of this incredible moment, in this pretentious hotel, in the middle of Los Angeles. 

Louis’s rolling his hips forward hard and Liam’s incessantly moaning into his neck as he scrapes his teeth through the stubble on his jawline. He kisses away the beads of sweat covering the top of Liam’s shoulders and swipes his tongue across his lips, licking his way into Liam’s mouth. For a moment, it feels like time has stopped within the room due to the heady air encompassing them. Louis finds it oddly comforting and he presses his chest to Liam, anchoring himself in the moment and drawing them together. 

Louis pulls back slightly and looks down at Liam, taking in his debauched appearance. He’s flushed all the way down his torso, his hair is a complete mess, and he can’t seem to stay still as he squirms underneath Louis. Louis startles as he realises that Liam is particularly enjoying it when he’s digging his nails into his wrists harder and pressing him down into the mattress. He seems, well, desperate. Louis instantly smiles at the pride of a job well done. He made Liam desperate. 

“Louis,” Liam whines, drawing out the vowels in his name.

“Look at you Liam,” Louis says in awe, “Fuck, you look so good like this.”

Louis snaps his hips as fast as he can and licks up Liam’s jawline to bite at a spot below his ear. Liam’s skin is covered in a sheen of sweat and he’s tilting his hips up to meet Louis’ thrusts. Louis can feel his orgasm steadily approaching, starting deep in his belly and rising to the surface of his skin, but he wants Liam to come first. 

“Come on Li,” Louis rasps close to his ear, “Come for me.” 

Liam suddenly arches his back and his eyelashes flutter closed as he comes. 

“Fuck-ah- _fuck_ ,” Liam gasps. Louis can feel Liam’s cock twitching as he clenches his muscles around him, making Liam’s whole body shudder. 

“Fucking hell,” Liam says shakily as he works his hand between them and strokes his palm over Louis' cock. Louis moans loudly when he gently pushes the foreskin down to circle his thumb around the head. Liam grips him firmly and speeds his hand up as he continues grinding his pelvis forward. Liam manages to sit up with Louis still riding him and he grazes his lips over his collarbones before he nudges under his chin to get at his throat. Louis tilts his head to give him better access and Liam licks his way up his exposed throat before biting down hard near his Adam’s apple, effectively making him wail “ _Holy fuck_ …” as he holds onto Liam’s arms for dear life. Louis pushes hard at Liam’s chest, shoving him onto his back, just as the first drops of come paint Liam’s hand and stomach.

“Shit..” he moans as Liam continues stroking him through the waves of pleasure that’s rippling over his skin. Once he finishes covering him, Louis runs his finger through the mess on Liam’s tummy. 

"Wow."

"Yeah wow. My thoughts exactly," Liam hums.

“So I take it you like the tat then?” Louis asks. Liam giggles at him as he bites his lip, trying to stop the smile that’s taking over his face. He carefully traces his fingers over the ebony ink and pulls Louis down to kiss him softly. Louis finally raises his hips off him, wincing slightly at the discomfort, and Liam scrunches his brows. 

“Sorry.”

“It’s ok Li.” Louis goes to stand up and Liam grabs his wrist, whining softly.

“Where’re you going?” Louis chuckles at him.

“The bathroom Li.”

“Oh.”

Louis wanders over to the bathroom and fetches one of the numerous flannels from the rack. He cools it under the tap and takes it back to Liam so he can wipe over his hand and stomach. Liam hums contentedly and closes his eyes once Louis's finished. 

“Thanks Lou.” 

“You’re welcome.”

“Come here,” Liam says, dragging him by his good forearm. Louis lets himself be pulled down onto his chest. He sighs blissfully as Liam wraps his arms around him. Louis trails his fingers over Liam’s stomach lightly, loving how soft Liam's let himself get during their break. 

“I’ve got more muscle than you now Payno,” Louis says smugly. Liam snorts. 

“Enjoy it while it lasts Lou. It’ll be gone soon enough.”

“Not if I can help it,” Louis says, reaching up to pinch his nipple. Liam yelps and Louis turns to kiss his way down his torso. 

“Come on Li, keep it. I like it,” Louis continues, rubbing his cheek against his tummy. Liam just laughs at him and Louis smiles into his bellybutton. He noses through the fine hair dusting Liam’s stomach, hovering his lips over the soft skin, and feels Liam shaking beneath him. 

“Stop it Lou,” Liam giggles, “It tickles.”

Louis bites gently at the small curve and Liam moans lowly as he rakes his fingers through Louis’ hair.

“Just you wait. I’m gonna make you keep this so I can tell everyone that you’ve let yourself go. No more six-pack for you Li. Lazy Leemo. Liam the ‘Plain Jane’ Payne.” 

“Be nice Lou,” Liam warns, hauling Louis up into his arms again. 

“Or what Li?” Louis challenges. Liam switches the light off and turns over to wrap his body around Louis’ back, draping his arm over his waist.

“Or I’ll have to punish you,” Liam whispers, ghosting his breath over the nape of his neck. Louis’ breath hitches and he shivers in Liam’s arms.

“Love you Li,” Louis says, his voice cracking and giving him away. He feels Liam pressing a smile into his skin. 

“Love you too Lou,” Liam replies as he curls his arm around his waist and draws him closer, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I believe that this is the shortest story I have written to date. When I started writing, I did not think it would be possible to for me to write something less than five thousand words. With this story, I was getting increasingly frustrated with my sentence structure and tenses. I am finding that I write slightly more naturally in past tense, so I tried my hand at present tense with this work. Please let me know your thoughts on this matter and whether you prefer past or present tense. Thank you for your time. 
> 
> Alex


End file.
